


Patience

by thenotsofantasticlifestory



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cock Warming, Desk Sex, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Somewhat, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotsofantasticlifestory/pseuds/thenotsofantasticlifestory
Summary: You decide to make a bet with Killer while you help him finish off his work
Relationships: Killer (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> my first full smut sooo yeah  
> my tumblr: thenotsofantasticlifestory.tumblr.com

It had started out innocently enough. Killer sat at a desk in his quarters going through a list of funds and spending for the crew. It was mind numbing, tedious work, but mind numbing, tedious, very essential work. And truthfully, he didn’t quite trust Kid to do the accounting. Kid was smart in other ways but anything involving math tended to create more bad than good.  


A knock on the door, followed by your questioning face, coming to check on him no doubt. Seeing the never-ending lists of numbers you gently took the pencil from him and settled onto his lap. Once you were comfortable, facing away from you boyfriend, you started on the next sheet of costs.  


“Y/N, what are you doing?” Killer asked.  


“You’ve been doing everything around here lately, I just wanna help you out.”  


A smile tugged at his mouth, he loved how much you supported him. Being first mate had plenty of duties on its own, but being _Eustass Kid’s_ first mate was another job entirely. Killer couldn’t count the number of times when, exhausted from a day of duty, he had collapsed onto bed with you, nuzzling his face into your stomach while your fingers ran through his hair. As you diligently cross-checked receipts with lists, he was reminded again how lucky he was to have you.  


A soft thud caught your attention, seeing Killer’s mask set to the side as you felt his arms wrap around you. He buried his face into the crook of your neck, leaving a loud smacking kiss there.  


“You don’t have to do that,” he murmured.  


“I know,” you turned to catch his lips, pressing gently and giving a small kiss to his nose that made him melt, “but you work yourself to death and I can’t have that.”  


Killer smiled and nestled his head back to your shoulder, “So what do I do now? Be a cushion for you?”  


You snorted, “Looks like it.” You set the pencil down to twist around, his arms loosening for a moment, to face him, “But you are a very cute cushion.”  


He met your lips this time, kissing gently at first but when you kissed back with more enthusiasm, Killer was quick to follow. Large hands travelled your body, giving encouraging squeezes when his tongue entered your mouth. The cabin was filled with soft sounds of wet smacking and soft groaning and when you pulled back, his face blindly trailing your own in search of your lips, you chuckled and buried your hands in his mane of hair. The pleasant low growl that rumbled from Killer’s chest as he pressed back into your neck to leave hot wet kisses sent a shudder through you.  


“You know I don’t think I was expecting a pin cushion,” you tease, rubbing down against the obvious straining tent in his jeans. He groans but you can feel the smile against your shoulder.  


“I really should punish you for that one,” he nips against your neck and pulls you down harder to grind against him. The sensation of it is too good so you let yourself enjoy the friction as the damp spot on your pants grows. Killer continues leaving small marks littered against your neck, kissing and sucking and licking down until reaching the collar of your shirt. He takes the fabric between his teeth, giving it a small tug downward and meets your eyes, waiting for confirmation.  


“I thought this work needed to get done?” you ask, the teasing smirk pulling at the corner of your mouth.  


A loud groan escapes him, dropping the collar of your shirt and planting his face against your chest. Usually a little paperwork was easy to put aside when you two got in the mood, but the crew was planning on exchanging in their latest loot for cash in the morning, so balancing their funds really did need to get done tonight. And Killer knew as soon as he gave in and took you to bed, he certainly wouldn’t be returning to his desk until the next day.  


You took his head in your hands to lift him back, scratching affectionately at his scalp, and turned back to the work, pencil in hand, “Well we can start right now?”  


He gave you a questioning look, “What do you mean?”  


A smirk tugged at your lips and Killer could see the imprint of his lipstick staining your own. The sight never failed to send a rush of heat through his body.  


Before he could question further you stood up, shedding your pants and underwear and leaning forward to start to unzip his jeans.  


“Babe?” he asked. Yanking his boxers down just enough his cock sprung free. His eyes fluttered shut when you took him in your hand, stroking softly in a loose grip, thumb swiping at the precum already beading. Leaning forward, you gave a peck to his jaw.  


“You know how much I love feeling you inside me,” you whisper and there’s a deep rumble in his chest, “the way you fill me up so perfectly.”  


“Y/N…” he’s practically growling now, hips thrusting shallowly into your hand.  


“How about while I finish up this work, you let me warm your cock?”  


The bolt of electricity that went down his spine nearly made him cum right then and there and he found he was silently thanking any god there was again for having you.  


“Fuck, you’re too good to me, you know that?” he gave you a lop-sided grin, pulling you forward for another kiss. It was a brief sweep of lips and you settled back into his lap, bare ass rubbing against his length.  


“I wanna make a bet with you,” you say as you rub back against him. He answers with a questioning hum, hands rubbing against your hips and sliding over your butt.  


“Until I finish this work, no moving okay?” you turn to brush a quick kiss to his lips, “Kissing too.”  


He cocks a brow at you, “Yeah? And what if I break the rules?”  


A finger to your lips, you consider this with a look of mock concentration while you continue to grind against him. How could such a cute face be attached to such a sinful body? Killer was chewing at his bottom lip hard.  


“Well if you break the rules before I finish,” you said, “I’ll put my pants back on and leave you to finish yourself.” You gave a pointed glance to this aching cock, “The papers and your orgasm.”  


“You wouldn’t dare.”  


Another smirk pulled the corner of your mouth, “Wanna try me?”  


Killer mirrored your grin, you really were a little devil sometimes. He pulled your head around to plant one last kiss, tongue briefly licking at your lips.  


“Alright I can do that.”  


With his hands at your waist you lifted your hips, taking his cock in hand to place it at your entrance. Once the head of his length touched the dripping wetness of your pussy, he sucked in a breath.  


When he slid into you, he immediately regretted his decision. The hot slickness of your walls gripping him so perfectly already had his head spinning. Feeling your butt connect with his thighs as he bottomed out, Killer tried to take a deep breath to steady his already buzzing nerves.  


“Think you can make it?”  


He leans back in his chair, enjoying the view of your ass he finds he wants very badly to squeeze again. To reach the desk you were leaning forward just enough that he could see the tight muscles that were stretched around his cock. Something had dripped down to the blond curls at his base and he wasn’t sure if it was your own wetness or his precum but he couldn’t take his eyes off it. His hands had planted themselves on your waist and he thought about how easy it would be, just to tighten his grip and fuck into you, watching your hot juices drip onto him.  


“Killer?”  


You turned to get his attention and the soft flush across your cheeks made him lick his lips.  


“Yeah, it’s fine. I’m fine.”  


+++++++++  


He was not fine.  


Another bead of sweat melted into the fabric of his shirt. There was no way it had only been thirty minutes, thirty agonizingly slow minutes. Killer would’ve thought he’d soften at some point but any time he lost hardness you’d feel it, rolling your hips or squeezing around him to keep his cock rigid inside you. He had already fantasized bending you over the desk and having his way with you but the threat of leaving him unsatisfied kept him in place. Large hands gripped at your waist like a lifeline as Killer shuddered around a clench you gave him. His head lolled forward, sweaty brow pressing into your back.  


“Baby _please_ …”  


He could feel the chuckle that vibrated through your body, and the little swivel you did with your hips made him whimper. It was humbling enough, to hear the pathetic little noises you were dragging out of him, but even more so was just the simple fact that he was so achingly hard without even have moved. Killer had no idea you had a sadistic side in the bedroom. He _really_ didn’t know that he must have a masochistic side since every denial you gave sent more blood rushing to his cock.  


“Not yet,” you said.  


A choked groan stumbled from his mouth as his face pressed harder into your back, needing to feel more of you desperately. He done exactly as you’d said, not moving, not kissing, his hands had never even changed position as his fingers twitched against your hips. And relentlessly the pulsing heat of your insides held him like a vice grip.  


“Sweetie please- I can’t- _haaa_ …” You had squeezed him again in retaliation, warmth spreading on your back as he puffed. Killer was panting hard, hoping for some small amount of oxygen to make it to his brain so he could focus, but all he knew was the sweat rolling down his back, the heat radiating off your body, and the thick throbbing of his cock.  


How you were still so composed baffled him, your eyes never left the work and you had stopped only twice. Once to rub your clit teasingly as your walls twitched around him, (it took a sharp bite to the inside of his cheek to keep from cumming so soon), and the second time to stretch your arms up. Killer had wanted to nothing more than to pin your hands above your head as he fucked you into the wall.  


The scratching of that pencil was going to drive him insane. As blood thrummed in his ears the sound was magnified and all he could think was that once that scratching of lead stopped, he could fuck you. But yet it continued, constantly.  


“How much more?” he asked.  


You hummed contentedly, “Just a little more I promise.”  


Before he could stop himself, his hands snaked around your waist, pulling you back enough to press his body flush against you. You turned to give him a look, but his face was buried against you and besides that one action he remained still, twitching inside you.  


You scratched out a few numbers, nearly finished, “You’ve been so fucking good for me baby.” He groaned and you felt the muscles in his thighs tighten, forcing himself to keep still.  


“How badly do you want to fuck me?” you asked.  


“ _So badly_ …”  


Another sum, checked the receipt, “You’re already inside me.”  


His arms tighten for a moment, sweat visible against the tan skin, “I want to move, I want to kiss you, I want to touch you, please baby.”  


One last note and done. You leaned back to relax in Killer’s grip, fingers moving to play with his hands as he raises his head to look in question.  


“Finished?”  


“Yes, I am,” you turn and give his cheek a kiss and he feels he could honestly cry with happiness, release only moments away. He also wonders again how you can be so calm while his dick is throbbing inside you.  


“So I can move now?” there’s a desperate plea in his voice but he’s far too gone to care.  


There’s a devilish glint in your eye and he feels his heart drop, _no no no no no_ he can’t take anymore he needs to cum before he loses his mind.  


You rub your hand along his cheek and he leans into your palm, grateful for any touch of you.  


“You’ve been so good,” you repeat and there’s so much warmth in your voice Killer feels himself melt, “You’d do anything for me wouldn’t you?”  


“Yes,” he answers immediately, “anything baby I’d- _fuuuck_ \- do anything for you.”  


You squeeze around him and feel him practically vibrating in his seat. The papers are collected and set to the side while you hum in response, “Really?”  


He keens when you rotate your hips just slightly, “Of course, I love you, I _need_ you…”  


You turn around to take his face in your hands and he sighs, face flushed and sweating and you think he’s never looked so good before.  


“Anything?” you ask sweetly.  


“Anything, baby you can have whatever you want, I’ll give you all the treasure we can find, I’ll marry you on every island we stop at, sweetie please _I can’t fucking take it._ ”  


Shuddering at how desperately he’s clinging to you, babbling and barely stringing his words together, you pitch your voice sultry and low, bringing a chaste kiss to his lips, “ _Then fuck me._ ”  


You brace yourself and not a moment too soon before Killer practically slams you against the desk, rutting desperately. His whole weight is laid on top of you, keeping you pinned between his chest and the desk as he thrusts fast and hard. The breath is knocked out of your lungs by the sheer intensity and finding air somehow, you’re moaning and panting , voice bouncing off the walls of the cabin and mixing with Killer’s own strangled curses and continuous keenings of ‘ _I love you, I love you, I love-_ ‘.  


It’s impossible to move and you are reminded again just how fucking strong this man is, arms squeezing around you and thighs slapping against your own. You angle your legs as wide as you can, relishing the relentless pounding of his cock and it slides in and out all too easily, bringing him the intense pleasure only you could give him.  


All too quickly the heat is building in your stomach, being stretched by Killer’s girth for such a long time and seeing him come undone under you had gotten you worked up more than you thought. You can feel a large hand fumble its way to your clit and rub aggressively, trying to bring you to release as quickly as he was.  


“Fuck that’s it Killer, just a little m-more-“  


He growls deep in his chest, hips snapping harder as his mouth attaches to your neck, huffing and licking. You can feel yourself spiraling, orgasm building quick and every muscle stiffens up as you feel it crashing over you.  


“Fuck, b-aby, _oh god-_ “ he clamps his teeth to your skin but it only slightly muffles to explosive groan that bellows out of him as he cums. Hot seed is spilled inside you as you feel yourself tighten impossibly, Killer riding out his high with a few more shallow thrusts, his entire body rocking against you as he comes down.  


Killer felt absolutely boneless, his legs were trembling violently just from the sheer effort of keeping himself upright so he wouldn’t smother you under his dead weight. Large, gasping breaths were panted against you shoulder as he waited for his senses to come back to him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d came so damn hard, placing absent minded kisses to any part of you he could reach and as his mind began to unfog, noticing how rough he’d been.  


“Are you okay?”  


You chuckled, “I am more than okay.” Surprised at the hoarseness in your voice, you realized how loud you must have been moaning. You wondered if the two of you had woken up anyone on the ship. Eh, it was worth it.  


Slowly and carefully he pulled out, tucking himself back in once he managed to get upright, and gathered up your limp body. He slumped back into his chair with you in his lap, holding you close and burying his face in the crook of your neck.  


“I love you so much.”  


Your hands threaded into his hair and you felt him smile, “I love you too-“  


Loud banging suddenly rang out as someone was pounding on your door, “ _Will you **animals** quit your fucking, people are trying to sleep!_”  


Kid did not like being woken up in the middle of the night.


End file.
